A Tough Thing to Taillow!
Pest Problem "Torchic! Ember!!" The young girl ordered and the small bird Pokémon shot out several fire spheres towards the opposing Wurmple, knocking it out. "I win again!" She cried, running to hug the little Pokémon as the trainer she was battling recalled his Wurmple, payed her for her victory, and slumped off, shoulders raised. "Torchic, Skit, let's keep going." She said to her two Pokémon. Ever since her draw with Jack, she had been winning battle after battle, no matter who challenged her, and, she was feeling pretty good. She had just left Odale Town, where she had stocked up on several items, and had encountered a very pushy Poké Mart employee. Well, she'd gotten a free Potion out of it all, so it was worth it. Everything about her journey was going so well, she as winning battle after battle, no misfortunate had happened yet, so it seemed like a good time to stop for lunch. She sat down on the grass near a small lake, having gathered several branches which her Torchic was only too kind to set ablaze. She had stopped by a store earlier to pick up several articles of meet as well as a collapseable cooling kit, so her food would be fine. She speared the meat on several sticks which she rested easily over the fire, and laid back on the grass. She had left her hometown only a few days ago, with a rather unique goal in mind. Unless most trainers who either were geared towards Gym Battles or Contests, she decided she would give them both a try and see exactly how well it worked for her. The smell of cooking meet met her nose, and she couldn't help but wonder, where did meet come from? Was she eating a Pokémon? She decided it didn't really matter at the moment, she'd heard gruesome (but admittedly rare) tales of Pokémon devouring people, so she assumed it was 50-50 here. She sat up straight, deciding her food was already pretty much cooked. However, no sooner did she reach for it than she heard the cry of a Pokémon. "Taillow!!" A small blue flash shot by her, scooping up her well cooked food before flying into a tree. Alice looked up, and saw it was a Taillow. She rummaged for her Pokédex. "Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow are young, often having just left the nest. Despite this, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry." "What an annoying Pokémon!" She huffed. "TAILLOW, GIMME BACK MY BREAKFAST." Taillow pretended not to hear her, devouring it's ill-gotten meal in a heartbeat. That set the girl off, and she reached for her Poké Ball. "Torchic, Go!" She threw the ball, releasing Torchic in a mass of white light. Pesticide, Pokémon Style "Ember!" Torchic followed the orders delivered, releasing a mass of small fireballs towards Taillow, who dodged smoothly. It turned sharply, a Wing Attack connecting with Torchic, knocking it back. "Torchic, Peck!" Alice ordered, and Torchic got back on it's feet, it's beak glowing as it ran towards Taillow. Before the beak could make contact, Taillow took to the sky, out of reach of the poor Chick Pokémon. Alice was getting annoyed. "Ember!!!" Torchic opened it's beak to let loose a flurry of small embers, which hit Taillow easily before knocking it back down to the ground. "I'll teach you to steal my breakfast!" Alice reached into her bag. "Go Poké Ball!" She threw the capsule device at the defeated Tiny Swallow Pokémon, hitting it and opening, calling it in with a flash of red light. The ball landed on the grass, shaking and quivering, the center button flashing red. Then, it sparkled, which was Alice's cue to celebrate. She ran over and picked up the ball. "I GOT A TAILLOW!" She cheered for herself, holding the ball up into the air. Then, her stomach growled. "But I'm still hungry..." ---- Starting Out Fresh! | Do I Hear a Ralts?